


You Taste Sweet

by trixyabitch



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: M/M, Smut, go read lovelytrixya's fic that inspired this one, i stole this concept, it's probably gonna be much better than this one lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:07:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26763322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trixyabitch/pseuds/trixyabitch
Summary: Katya sends Trixie a nude from the gym, and Trixie can hardly contain herself.
Relationships: Trixie Mattel/Katya Zamolodchikova
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	You Taste Sweet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lovelytrixya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelytrixya/gifts).



> so i read lovelytrixya's fic [You taste sweet](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26733472) and went totally fucking crazy, so... here we are. hope you enjoy!
> 
> DISCLAIMER: This work is completely fictional, and should not be associated with or shown to any people mentioned or others related to or associated with those mentioned. Always remember that while these fics are based off of real people, these are not true events and should not be perceived as such.

**Brian McCookie sent a photo**

Trixie opened the notification as soon as it popped up as she was scrolling through Instagram and she was met with a mirror photo of Katya fully hard, her muscles popping out like crazy, dripping with sweat, and fully naked with just a small towel around the back of her neck. Right then and there, she received another text.

**Brian McCookie**

**your ass popped up in my head when i was in the middle of changing <3**

**Brian Firkass**

**you better come home right this second before i melt into your clothes while im jerking off to that pic**

She was thankful that her brain finally functioned properly for a split second and she saved the picture for _later._

**Brian McCookie**

**i wish you would lick the sweat off of me instead of using a towel**

**Brian Firkass**

**dont use that towel, come home with that sweat dripping to the floor. use me as your towel**

**Brian McCookie**

**affirmative**

___________________________________________________________ 

Katya finally comes home, she finds Trixie fully prepped with lube and condoms at the bedside table and fully naked on all fours. She was patient and diligent when it comes to waiting for Katya because she knows it'll be worth it.

"You're always so good for me, aren't you?"

Trixie moans, post-verbal with need for Katya. She can barely hold herself up once she sees Katya. Her dick was hard and she was barely holding herself together.

True to her word, Katya is covered in sweat, and Trixie feels her mouth water with the idea of tasting Katya on her tongue. Katya slowly removes her clothes, putting on a show for Trixie. Trixie's erection is growing, and she can feel herself getting even more turned on somehow.

Katya walks over to Trixie, now completely nude as well. Trixie feels her body get shoved down onto the bed and Katya is suddenly on top of her. Trixie can see that Katya is still fully erect and ready for Trixie. Trixie flips Katya over with a new surge of adrenaline and licks down her entire body. Katya moans loudly at the feeling and gets progressively louder as Trixie moves across her body.

Suddenly, Trixie can't wait any longer. "Are you ready baby?" she asks, her vision foggy with lust.

Katya moans and nods, wanting Trixie more than she's ever wanted anything before. Trixie quickly puts a condom on and moves back over to Katya. She slowly and gently pushes inside of her, filling her up with her length.

Katya gasps and goes silents as Trixie pushes inside of her, overwhelmed with the feeling of pleasure. She lets out a loud moan after several seconds, hardly able to contain herself. She can already feel herself getting close. From the noises Trixie's making, Katya thinks she must be too.

"Are you getting close?" Trixie manages to squeak out. She doesn't know why she asked the question. Katya is practically hanging off the edge, just waiting for the one final push. Trixe thrusts into Katya one last time and Katya comes around her. Trixie feels herself come inside of Katya with a loud moan.

Trixie slowly pulls out of Katya and discards the condom. Katya silently curls around Trixie and Trixie pushes her body into Katya. Trixie laughs to herself as she begins thinking.

"What are you laughing about you bitch?" Katya asks.

"Nothing, nothing. It's just that we went from fucking each other to snuggling up next to each other in bed."

With that, Katya starts laughing too. They laugh and slowly doze off together. When Trixie wakes up in the morning, she realizes that she's just had the best sleep of her life.

**Author's Note:**

> what are we thinking? as always, comment any suggestions or requests below, and remember to drink some water and make good choices.


End file.
